A New Kind of Alice
by stellajones
Summary: The red queen has risen again, and Wonderland needs a new savior. They just don't get what they're expecting.


**Title: A New Kind of Alice**

**Rating: T+ for bloodshed and death… yeah, not a kid's book anymore**

**Summary: The red queen has returned, and all of Wonderland looks to the Glass for a new savior, but instead of another Alice, they get a boy with a strange obsession with hats. He joins them, and brings forth another. But something is not right with this new Alice.**

A New Kind of Alice

The reds had risen again. Not just the queen, but the king, and all their knights as well. The people of Wonderland knew that a savior would come from the Other Side, but none appeared. They watched The Looking Glass day in and day out, praying someone would come.

Finally, someone had come. But it wasn't who they expected. They expected someone much like the first, a young, strong minded, blonde girl. What they got was a confused boy with a hat obsession. He was not the savior they needed, but he wouldn't go back. So, they brought him in, or, at least, the Hatter did. The Hatter knew this boy was just what Wonderland needed, but he refused to let the boy fight. It wasn't until his eighteenth birthday, or what they thought was his birthday, that he even saw a man die.

And what a man that died. His own father figure laid out at his feet, hat flung across the floor, eyes still filled with the madness that had finally overtaken him. But the madness was not the cause of the bloodshed, no, the queen had heard of the boy and wanted him gone. But his father, his loving, caring father, laid out his life to safe the strange boy.

He hadn't cried that day. He had bit his lip, picked up the, slightly bloodstained, hat, and walked off, leaving the man there with closed eyes and folded hands. He had gone to the place where he got his first taste of Wonderland, and he waited. He waited for another to tumble through just as he had.

He waited for three long years. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, just sat and waited, knowing the visions the Glass gave him would sustain him and help him. The visions of the brunette girl that he watched grow from a small girl, no older than himself when he discovered his new home, to a young adult, his age, or what he believed to be his age. And when he saw the girl stumble and fall, blood staining her face, tears seeping from her eyes, he reached out, almost on an instinct, as if to grab her. And on the Other Side, the girl felt a small tug, before receeding into darkness.

He was shocked to discover the girl laying in his arms, unconscious. He hadn't thought he actually could… no, but no one ever did before. Maybe it was the fact he was not of Wonderland, maybe they shared some form of connection, but he had done it. He had pulled her through the Glass.

She was stunning, when not viewed through the twisted swirls of the glass. Her petite frame fit perfectly in his arms, but her strong arms still were evident through her thin shirt. The white fabric of the long-sleeved garment was stained until it was almost red, and bruises ran across her neck and face. Her brunette hair fell gently across her gently closed eyes. In his eyes, she was almost perfect. However, when he pushed her hair back to get a better look at her gentle face, he revealed the bruises on her neck that almost looked like… no, not… but they were. _Fingers. _Like someone couldn't stand the beautiful face before him and tried to take it away.

He knew now he needed to protect her, to keep her close and safe, and, when she was ready, let her go. For she was the new Alice, the savior that would finally destroy the red queen, once and for all.

**The ending felt a bit rushed, but, whatev's, hope you enjoyed it. Hope you continue reading whatever I put up :). I enjoy having reviews, but I really don't care. Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, tell a friend, tell an enemy, tell your neighbor! If you didn't like it… Tell your friends, tell your enemies, still tell a neighbor, I just want people reading what I write! Thank you again, and I hope you have a wonderful life that never needs you to go to Wonderland.**

**Stella Jones**


End file.
